


Missing Scenes: The Fire

by MyBeautifulDecay



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulDecay/pseuds/MyBeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, Fair is Fair… it’s your turn to give the wedding night–additions–a go as well. “I said I was completely under your power and happy to be there.” How about Claire shows Jamie exactly what being *under* her power entails, and just how happy he truly can be while there….in that exact moment, by the fire…on the table.</p><p>A request on Tumblr from WrittenThroughTime (who is an absolute gem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scenes: The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenthroughtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/gifts).



The fire crackled and sparked, lighting the blue of Jamie’s eyes as it roared up the chimney breast. His face was alight with mischief. Under her power? It seemed fair was fair, if she were falling under his spell it was only right that he should be under hers too.

Claire stood, dropping the cheese she held between her fingers and came to rest against the table staring into the fire. Her legs immediately reaped the benefit of the warmth creeping along her skin, she turned her head to face him. His eyes were alight with wonder. The dim light cast from the flames made her shift almost translucent. He could see the outline of the side of her bosom. He stood and walked round to meet her, kneeling before running his hands along her covered hips.

“What are you doing, Jamie?” She questioned, looking down at him through hooded lids. Her eyes were glossed with want, but he could tell she was a little on edge. He’d need to tread carefully with her lest she shrug him off as she had before.

“I’m showing ye, my Sassenach, how much ye have me under yer spell. Dinna fash, just let me show ye.” He whispered against her stomach, the waft of his breath seeping through the light fabric and tickling the warm skin of her belly. She parted her legs slightly at the feel of it, unable to stop herself from reacting to him. He was barely touching her and he was rousing feelings in her that she shouldn’t allow to blossom.

He looked up at her, his eyes wide and innocent as he noted her subtle movements. She gripped the table quite forcefully and closed her eyes, if she thought too hard she would stop him and her heart was pleading with her not to do that. Her body agreed, it was only that small voice at the back of her mind that niggled at her. She ignored it, and the moment she felt him move against her it vanished.

She let out a long groan as he took her nipple into his mouth, not removing her shift simply using it to assist him. The material brushed against her already hardened skin and her knees buckled slightly at the sensation. His teeth pulled along the length of her extended flesh, tugging her, teasing her, causing her to lose her hold on the table with one hand and grip the back of his head. Her fingers found purchase deep in his auburn curls, gripping them as if she couldn’t bare to let go.

He sucked long and hard, letting go for long enough that the now damp fabric would fall back against her and the heat from the room would warm it. Then he started his regime all over again. She didn’t know how long she could take this, her elbows and knees were shaking with the sheer force of keeping her upright. He switched from one breast to the other, making sure he kept up his ministrations with his other hand whilst his mouth was occupied.

“J-Jesus…H…oh God, JAMIE!” Her hips twitched, a quick thrust forward as her thigh muscles clenched. She was so close, she couldn’t take any more but she wanted it to be mutual.

“Jamie! S-stop…please. G-get on the table!” She yanked at his hair causing him to pull his head up. Her eyes were bright now, her body anxiously pulsing, waiting. “Get on the table!”

He stood, swivelled and fell against the wood sending the plates and goblets flying onto the floor with an almighty clatter. Neither of them paid any notice as Claire climbed over him, her legs resting either side of his hips as she wrestled with his kilt. Finally she managed to tug it over his hips and raise herself over him. His head fell back against the table with a thud as he felt her against him, she was so warm and inviting he was almost begging her to take him inside. His legs, dangling off the end, spread a little to give him leverage should he need it but he knew deep down that she wouldn’t wait long.

“Christ, Claire…yer so, so hot!” He gasped, his hands gripping roughly at her hips. She let her head lol back as she slowly lowered herself against him until they were flush with one another, they were both covered in sweat from exertion, both aching for more but enjoying the sweet sensation of that first moment of joining. Claire could feel him inside her, throbbing so gently she could almost believe she’d imagined it. Jamie was lost to her heat, the slickness of her pulling him deeper and deeper without her awareness of it.

She moved then, up and up until her legs couldn’t bare it any longer, before letting herself fall back against him. She repeated her movements. Over and over. All the time watching him as his mouth opened and closed, the short bursts of breath leaving him with every small inch she made. She was fascinated. She’d never seen a man so enthralled, so lost in pleasure. Her cheeks flushed with pride at the thought. This is what she alone was doing for him. She thought of other men then, the ones before, and how they had made her feel. Nothing even came close to this buzzing life that popped and flared within her. This wasn’t simple lust, this was all encompassing need, love, want, passion, friendship and more. So much more.

“Oh. Claire.” He panted and gasped, his fingers flexing against her already abused skin. She’d have bruises on her hips in the morning, she was sure of it. It only spurred her on. He’d wanted to prove how much he was under her power, he had done that and more. His cheeks were bright red, his brow furrowed and his eyes were screwed shut. She could tell by the tense set of his jaw that he was holding back, the veins in his neck were standing bold against his sweat drenched skin.

“You can let go, Jamie. Come to me, please!” She begged, her own body crying out for release. He let out a moan and nodded his head as best he could as she rolled her hips, the slick sounds of their skin meeting echoing through the room and mingling with the cracking sounds coming from the wood in the fire.

“O-only if you…you do too…” He managed to force out, his hips rising to meet hers in one last dance before they both cried out, tensed and shattered together. Claire’s heart was beating a punishing rhythm against her chest as she flopped unceremoniously against Jamie, his chest rising quickly in the aftermath. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They slid a little, the dampness of their skin causing Claire to shift before she stilled. Her head rested above his heart, her ear pressed solidly against his ribcage. The solid thump of it soothed her, they’d both calmed significantly and both had started to breathe normally once more. She licked her lips and smiled.

“If you’re under my power, Jamie lad, then I’m under yours too.” She mumbled, thinking he wasn’t paying much attention now, but the humming in his ears had subsided and the words floated up and around him like a comforting blanket.

“Aye, mo ghraidh. Ye are at that.” He returned, but she had no response. Her eyes were closed, her hands curled loosely against the short hairs of his chest. He ran one hand through her curls, chuckling as she squirmed in her light dazed sleep. “Totally under my spell, and I’m happy yer there.”

–

As the fire died out, Jamie finally summoned the energy to move. He made sure he had hold of Claire, careful not to wake her, and cradled her against him as he moved them both to the bed. Placing her down for only a moment he let his gaze linger over her. The shift was made of such fine material that he could see every inch of her, the slight bones of her ankles up and along the gentle slope of her thighs. The thatch of hair that sat between her legs, the flat plains of her beautiful stomach and up to glorious peak of her breasts. The dark circle of her nipples stood out firmly in the dim light of the candlelit room.

She writhed a little and curled her legs towards her, for a moment he thought she was getting cold. But then she spoke and his name fell from her lips. He crawled up to meet her, his fingers reaching out to brush along her side. Her shoulders relaxed the moment he touched her and he gave in, wrapping himself around her once more.

“Ye do break my heart wi’ loving ye, Claire.” He whispered in her ear before he too fell into an easy sleep.


End file.
